Brawl
by Laughless
Summary: Pure smut. Dave/Gamzee . Submissive Gamzee , [very] Dominant Dave . Tentacles . Timestretch . Dave and Gamzee have a fight which results in a broken wrist and Gamzee on the floor wanting more .


Dave blinked and sighed as he shook his head, he stared at the expressionless mess of a clown in front of him. The Capricorn held a curious gleam in his dark yellow eyes; he swiped a tongue out to the bottom of one of his sharp teeth and then extended an arm out, club ready to bash anyone's face into the ground. Dave raised his hands, a smirk grew on his face, and he knew the troll– or alien juggalo out in front of him didn't have the fucking balls to do some stupid shit.

"You want some strider strifing, huh sweet cheeks," Dave taunted. He was secretly waiting for the clown to snap. He walked around the short troll, his arms crossed against the back of his neck and his face still possessed the same smirk he laid out as soon as he noticed the clown's curiosity.

"You want to know more, don't ya, eh, pal," Dave took his arms down to crack his knuckles.

Gamzee didn't say anything, but his paint smeared face started to grow a grin," You," Gamzee said as he continued to stare at the Texan male.

"Huh," Dave said and then replied shortly," Obviously don't know what you're trying to say, can't even understand what you're saying, didn't know illiteracy came with being a fucking flea, doesn't it, you _motherfuckin' miracle of a bro._" He was going all out and they were going to go down.

Gamzee made the first move; swinging his club out as if he believed that he could knock the Strider's head off with one swift blow upward the bottom of his head. Dave dodged to the side and countered with his fist; he punched the clown in his chest and rushed all his weight to him as he tackled him down to the floor. Gamzee being the shorter one was at a disadvantage as Dave managed to knock the weapon out of his hand and break his left wrist with it. Dave's taunting smile grew, his shades threatening to fall off as his head was bent down to look at the clown. The shades finally went down; as Dave was trying to grab them Gamzee used his good hand to knock a blow to the side of his head. Dave's head went to the side and Gamzee head butted him. Dave groaned in pain and Gamzee pried the taller male off. He kneed him in the chest and used one hand to choke him. Dave couldn't believe that the juggalo was stupid enough to forget about his own weapon and Dave grabbed it and used it against the juggalo once again to hit him in the back and then he elbowed him in the back while ignoring the throbbing pain that the troll had caused him.

Gamzee gritted his teeth and fell down to the floor. Dave stood up quickly and dug his heel into his back, trying to cause as much pain as possible. He kicked his side hard with his red converse and squatted to his side. His regained his smirk as he noticed the troll letting out a painful expression. Dave grabbed the messy mop of wavy hair with one hand and forcefully turned his head just to then roll over Gamzee's body and sit on his chest, bringing both of his hand to pull both of the short troll's hands over his own head. Gamzee frowned but he still remained curious.

"I handed your ass to you and I want you to do this victorious son-of-a-bitch a favor, bro," Dave said and lowered his head down. He spat in Gamzee's face and brought his right arm down to press it up against the troll's neck.

"It's been a while, y'know, since y'all ever crossed me and I just want to play – play around really, I'm not asking for anything more." Fierce red clashed against hauntingly yellow ones and the air grew heavier. Dave released the arm to bring it up against Gamzee's side. A pale wandering hand snaked its way down to the bottom of the dark cloth and pushed it up revealing soft gray skin.

"I've always been curious about your _kind_, and I just want to get to know you, what gets you off and what messes with you – no homo, too soon of course," Dave grew restless.

"You're garbage aren't you? All your friends want to help you but the cause is useless, you're always waiting to push someone off, you're just a puppet in this whole game and I want my fingers up in you, y'know."

Dave grinned coyly on the inside on the last lingering sentence.

"I'm hot – you're hot, what the fuck does this look like? A damn good situation if this crossed that peculiar Leo feline troll in her mind. And I just want to have some fun in your miracles."

Gamzee remained silent for a minute, and then he started laughing. "You humans, always being so egotistical but I'll play in your quadrant if you stay in mine long enough to satisfy."

Dave angled his head to the side the press his lips against grey ones, lips pressed against each other with another force, noses pumping slightly as Dave bit down on his lower lip and then rolled it against his teeth gently. Lips pressed against each other once again and Gamzee opened his mouth slowly. Dave swiped his tongue against Gamzee's quickly to gather some saliva to make the kiss wet and easier to slid lips.

Dave released his grip on Gamzee's wrists and the troll's left arm went limp to the side and his right went to Strider's hip. Dave on the other hand placed both of his hands on the short troll's painted face. Surprised that the paint wasn't rubbing off on his thumb while he swiped it against Gamzee's cheek he went down again to plant a quick kiss on the lips before exploring Gamzee's body where he left off.

"Well huh – trolls have nipples too? How cute that y'all have that," His Texan dialect went noticeable but he didn't care anymore as went to Gamzee's neck and bit down gently. The Capricorn moaned and moved his right hand to the back of Dave's head and gripped his hair gently there.

Dave smirked against the grey neck; he found one of the troll's sweet spots. He kept biting Gamzee's neck, going from gentle to rough in between each one. He then sat back up and grabbed handful's of the Capricorn's shirt and tugged it up. Gamzee's deep yellow irises were closed by grey eyelids as his back arched a bit in pleasure.

"Hmm," Dave pulled his own shirt above his head and threw it near his fallen shades. He pulled the black shirt with the purple Capricorn symbol over the juggalo's head and threw it on the growing pile. Dave got off of Gamzee's chest and stood up.

"Undress yourself."

Dave was quick to discard all his clothing so he could stare at the short troll in front of him stripping. Gamzee wasn't wearing any socks like always but he took his time taking care of the bottom portion. He started slipping off his sweatpants slowly; short tugs as his head turned to stare back at the taller teen.

"So that's what it motherfucking looks like."

Dave nodded and pumped his cock a few times as he watched the troll. "You're going to have a lot of time to get to know what humans of the male sex look like all over, and personally you're going to get to know Timestretch pretty well later also."

Gamzee blinked," You motherfucking named that thing in between your legs?"

Dave laughed," And I'm itching to know what's in between yours, babe."

Gamzee pulled his purple boxers down and tossed them into the pile along with his sweats, shirt, and purple converse. His yellow eyes bore into crimson red. Dave whistled," Tentacles, its leaking such a beautiful shade of grape Faygo isn't it."

Gamzee panted slightly as his tentacle came further out and started aching to be touched as it moved up near his stomach. Dave sat down on the floor and guided Gamzee down into his lap. Dave's right pointer finger went up to the leaking purple slit and rubbed it up and down gently, teasing Gamzee and making his nook more sensitive. Dave and Gamzee both moaned as the purple tentacle wrapped itself around Dave's aching cock. Clear liquid seeped out of the slit. Dave pressed kisses to Gamzee's collar as his pointer finger went inside to explore the purple passageway. Gamzee groaned, his tentacle oozing out purple fluids on Dave's sensitive cock lubricating it. Gamzee's good hand went down to stroke Dave's manhood a bit.

"Can you give my balls a bit of attention too," Dave said as he continued thrusting his finger into the hot wet nook. He added another and started scissoring slowly.

"Motherfucking what, these," Gamzee asked as his hand explored further down to roll the sac a little in between his fingers and give it attention. Dave kissed Gamzee once more and then bit down on his neck a little bit, trying to stimulate the Capricorn even more.

"_Motherfucker_," the troll cursed as he felt hot all over, lust beginning to take control over his entire form. Dave moaned as the tentacle massaged his own length. He slipped his fingers out and touched the tentacle cautiously. The purple thing wrapped itself around his hand and Gamzee raised his hips directly over the red tip of the cock and stopped massaging the sac to grab the blond's cock and sat down on it. Then he wrapped both of his arms around Dave's neck and buried his head into the crook of his neck. Dave grabbed Gamzee's hips and then waited for Gamzee to start moving.

"_Fuck_," Gamzee cursed once again under his breath.

"Wait – get off of me and get on all fours on the floor," Dave said as he gave the grey hips a final squeeze before Gamzee got off.

With Gamzee in the doggy position Dave felt as if he had total control over the unpredictable troll. Dave kneeled down and smacked the right cheek making sure to leave a handprint. He grabbed both cheeks and spread them apart, he let a little bit of his drool slid down to the nook and then he started fingering it slowly. Gamzee wrapped his hand around his tentacle and started pumping it.

"Tight," Dave said as he grabbed his manhood with one hand and rubbed it in between the grey globes without penetrating. He smirked as he heard the troll underneath him start groaning. Dave thrusted up in between the two mounds and smacked the same one he smacked earlier, hard. Gamzee grunted as he felt the pain but it was quickly won over by the pleasure of him rubbing up and down his own tentacle. Dave decided it was enough so he grabbed his cock and led it to the nook where he then thrusted in while he kept both hands on the troll.

Gamzee rested his head sideways on both of his folded arms on the ground with his hips raised, the dark messy locks covering up his face. Grunts and moaning were heard as Dave kept up a quick pace. Dave snaked one hand around and started pumping the tentabuldge in unison with Gamzee. Gamzee couldn't handle it anymore and he quickly released onto the dark floor. Dave still kept on thrusting while the troll underneath him was still shaky from the release of the purple fluid. Dave's thrusting soon became erratic and then he released himself into the tight nook of the Capricorn.

Gamzee and Dave, both spent soon ended up cuddling on the floor shortly after, with the short troll's back pressed up against the strange Texan blond's front. Dave kissed the grey shoulder apologized about the whole wrist situation which Gamzee in turn just turned his head to look at the blond's and bit his cheek.

* * *

I can't wait to cosplay Dave at Ryu con this year (July 18-20 Buffalo Niagara convention center), last year I went as Gamzee to Sugoi con, they're my OTP. It's been a year since I've posted anything up on here. I wrote this in an hour, so proud of myself. Reviews make the heart swell but as long as people are reading it's an ego booster, but I'm personally just doing this to get myself into posting again and contributing to the Dave/Gamzee, Gamzee/Dave fanfiction, there are barely any by the way. I'll be posting more of this couple, so yeah. Thanks for reading. I listened to Tyler, The Creator this whole time so it's fucked up - yeah? BTW this could be a multi smut thing.


End file.
